What War?
by HawksHoney
Summary: A new nurse causes a stir in the 4077th. There are surprising results. What is the link for an existing character? My first MASH Fan Fiction. Please RR and be honest


. Hawkeye lay back on his cot and sighed. Margie Cutler had gone again and this time there was no boxing match that was going to bring her back. Since her break up with Frank Burns, Major Houlihan had been on the warpath, which in the middle of Korea was the biggest irony. Hawkeye smiled at this thought, but came back like a freight train to the loss of Margie. Margaret had gone against all couples and split them up. She had transferred Margie and several of the other nurses away, leaving severe animosity towards her. Hawkeye threw his book at the door in anger at the thought of the woman, narrowly missing Radar as he came in.

"Hey!" he squealed bending to pick up the book. "I haven't said anything yet. The book can't be that bad can it?"

"Sorry Radar," Hawkeye replied. "I wasn't aiming for you, honest. What's up?"

"Colonel Potter wants to see you and Nurse Donovan in his office right away."

"Ah," Hawkeye sat up off his cot to put his boots back on. "Our illustrious leader seeks my council and of course I must have my muse with me."

He followed Radar out of The Swamp and across the compound. It was very quiet as everyone else was in the mess tent, relaxing before lunch, after a 24-hour stretch in surgery. BJ was in Post-Op with Margaret. Hawkeye had swapped duties with BJ, as he didn't think he would manage a shift without killing Margaret or telling her exactly what he thought of her. Frank was becoming unbearable too. Moping around all the time and snapping at everyone. He was being more of a pain to live with than usual, which had to be saying something.

In Potter's office, Donovan was sitting on one of the chairs and another nurse was sitting beside her. Hawkeye could only see her back with dark hair and tanned skin. He immediately jumped to the idea that this was not really a nurse.

"Colonel," he began jovially. "Radar never said anything about Klinger being here. That's the most accurate outfit you've had in a long time, Klinger."

"Pierce," Potter interrupted quietly. "This is Lieutenant Dallas O'Connor, our new nurse. Lt. O'Connor, this is Captain Hawkeye Pierce, our Chief Surgeon. Watch him, he's a quick one."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. It's just the way your hair is ……"

O'Connor removed her hat and a mane of long black hair fell tumbling to the middle of her back. She put out her hand to shake his. When he had finally managed to pick his jaw up off the floor, he shook her hand firmly, still in a daze. There was a spark between them. He could feel it. He wasn't sure what to do, he was still thinking about Margie. But he had never felt this type of connection before.

"Captain?" Donovan's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"Now Hawkeye, I want you and Donovan to give the Lieutenant a tour of the facilities. Then get her settled in with the nurses. The Major will see to the rest when she finishes her shift. No funny business, Pierce."

"Funny business, Colonel?" Hawkeye retorted sarcastically. "Me? Never. Would I do anything to maintain the insanity of the 4077?"

"Of course not," laughed Donovan. "Follow me Lieutenant. The bell hop here can get your bags."

"You love me really," Hawkeye smiled as he picked up the bags and followed the ladies out.

Sherman Potter sat back in his chair and put his feet up. He sighed deeply. Hawkeye Pierce could be a handful at times, but if like Sherman, you knew how to handle him, you were ok. Then again, Hawkeye knew how to handle Sherman. But the one person who really seemed to running things at the moment, was not the Colonel, and not Radar, but Major Margaret 'Hotlips' Houlihan. If she kept up the way she was, the 4077 would only have two nurses left, herself and Ginger Bayliss.

Over in Post-Op, BJ was checking up on a patient who'd had shrapnel pulled from his chest by Hawkeye earlier. Margaret was sitting at the desk writing up her reports. The door opened and a strange vision in a long white dress with pink flowers and a chin of stubble came in carrying a tray of vials.

"I have the samples you wanted, Major," Klinger began. "And might I say, you're looking very lovely today."

"What do you want, Klinger?" Margaret retorted.

"Major! I'm hurt that you would think such a thing. Can a man not pay a lady a compliment without her thinking he wants something."

"Number one, I know you Klinger and you always want something. Number two; the term 'man' is no reflection to you. Get into uniform!"

"Take it as you wish, Major."

Klinger put the tray down hard on the desk and stormed away, his dress floating around his hairy legs. He muttered away, grumpily to himself all the way out the door. BJ grinned as he stalked past, and then turned on Margaret.

"What is up with you, Margaret?" he began. "He was just being nice."

"Never you mind, _Captain_. Just get on with your job and leave me alone to do mine."

"Margaret, I know things have been difficult, but you've gotta stop taking your pain out on everyone else. Why don't you talk to someone about it?"

"It's none of your business. Just ……"

Whatever she had been about to say was forgotten as a flurry or tears hit and she ran out of the door.

"Ginger," BJ called to the nurse. "Can you keep an eye everyone here please?"

"Yes, doctor," Ginger nodded as BJ ran after Margaret.

Outside, Margaret had just gone into her tent as BJ ran across the compound. He knocked on the door.

"Go away!" she shouted back.

"Come on Margaret. You need to talk to someone and I don't think the door will be much help."

He heard a small tearful laugh and the door opened slowly. He stepped inside and pulled a chair to beside her bed where she had sat back down.

"I'm sorry, BJ," she began, drying her eyes with her handkerchief. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Well, you cared for Frank and even though you broke it off, it will still hurt. You were right to change your mind about a transfer, but maybe you should see Potter about some R&R in Tokyo. It would do you the world of good."

"But my work. Who'll look after my nurses?"

"Hawkeye and I can take care of the nurses."

"Don't be silly Hunnicutt. How dumb do you think I am? No, don't answer that."

"Seriously, Margaret, you're best to leave Ginger in charge. She has the experience and the confidence to impress authority and the others all respect her, as they do you."

"That's a good idea," Margaret smiled. "She is one of my best nurses. I'll go see the Colonel and then will have a word with Ginger. Thank you BJ."

"No worries. You just go and have a good time. Relax yourself, that way everyone can relax when you come back."

They both stood up and BJ gave the Major a hug. There was a pause as they stood there and they slowly pulled apart. Margaret was feeling very vulnerable. They left the tent in a mutual silence. Margaret headed to the Colonel's office, he heart giving a little flutter and BJ went back to Post-Op. Hawkeye, who had just come out of the mess tent with Donovan and O'Connor, caught this and the smile that was exchanged between them.

"Oh, Beej," he murmured. "You sly, disgraceful dog you."

"What was that, Captain?" O'Connor turned her dark, graceful head to face him.

"Not to worry Lieutenant," he replied, still smiling. "Please call me Hawkeye."

"Call me Dallas, or O'Connor then. I know about you though. You're infamous in this area."

"Really? You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Actually," Donovan broke in, turning to them. "You should believe everything, Dallas. He's a scoundrel, loveable, but still a scoundrel."

"Thanks, Donovan. That's the last time I treat you to dinner and a movie. I'm going to my tent to recover my dignity. Dallas, it was very nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you, and don't let Donovan let her bad habits influence you."

He shook Dallas' hand and dodged as Donovan aimed a kick at him. The ladies continued on to their tent, laughing all the way. Hawkeye ambled back into the swamp and sat down in his chair to await BJ's return.

"Is the captain always like that?" O'Connor asked Donovan as she unpacked in the nurses tent.

"Hawkeye?" Donovan replied, fixing her hair, while O'Connor changed out of her formal uniform into her normal uniform. "He and BJ both. You'll probably meet BJ later at dinner. I use the term loosely of course. The dogs eat better food than we do."

"Whatever it's like," O'Connor began. "I don't mind. It's been a very long journey and I'm starving. Is lunch soon?"

"Yeah, it'll be about half an hour. But you'll meet Hotlips first."

"Hotlips?"

"Major Margaret Houlihan. She's the Head Nurse and will come round to give you your assignments. She can be a real battleaxe so be careful …"

"Be careful of what, Donovan?" the steely voice sliced through the air.

Donovan spun round to see O'Connor standing to attention in a salute and Major Houlihan standing stern faced in the doorway. She looked as if she was about to blow. Donovan wondered how long she had been there.

"As you were, Lieutenant," the Major said to O'Connor, who relaxed and finished buttoning up her shirt. The Major turned on Donovan. "You were saying, Donovan?"

"I was just warning Dallas about Hawkeye and BJ," Donovan lied.

"I see," the Major was unconvinced. "Speaking of Captain Hunnicutt, you were due in Post-Op fifteen minutes ago to relieve him and Nurse Bayliss. Get over there. Now!"

"Yes, Major," Donovan replied in a monotone voice and left.

Across in Post-Op, BJ was just changing the IV on a patient as Donovan walked in, red faced and puffed out.

"You look like a killer tomato on a rampage," he smirked. "What's blown you up, Carrie?"

"Damn Hotlips!" Donovan growled through gritted teeth. "Just …… damn her!"

She kicked the leg of the desk and her face screwed up as pain shot up her leg.

"Well that was stupid," BJ laughed. "What did the desk ever do to you?"

"Don't start, Captain," Donovan tried not to smile. "I feel sorry for Dallas. She should apply for a transfer now to get away from the woman."

"Who's Dallas?" BJ continued as they walked around and he updated Donovan on the patients.

"Oh yeah, you don't know. Dallas O'Connor is one of the new nurses. She was brought in to replace Margie Cutler. She's over in our tent with the major now."

"Poor girl. Wonder what she was in before, because she's in the fire now."

They both laughed. BJ and Ginger handed over as much information about the patients as they could and went for lunch, leaving Donovan in charge of the busy Post-Op.

Back in the nurses' tent, the Major was going through the duty roster and rules of the camp with O'Connor. O'Connor stood quietly listening and nodding at appropriate points. But the Major was unconvinced that she was even listening.

"You'd better be paying attention, Lieutenant. Stay out of trouble, do your work and we'll get on fine."

"Yes, Major," O'Connor replied.

"Good. Now, you must be hungry. Lunch should be ready in the mess tent. I have work to do, but there should be plenty of people in there for you to meet."

"Thank you, Major."

Dallas didn't think she was going to like the Major. She raised her hand in salute as Hotlips left but as the door closed behind her, Dallas made a very rude gesture and collided with a nose as the door opened again.

"You go a licence for that lethal weapon?" Hawkeye exclaimed grabbing his nose.

"I'm, so sorry, Captain," O'Connor gasped apologetically trying to help him hold his nose.

"It's ok," Hawkeye winced as he pulled away his voice sounding very nasal. "Reminds me of an old friend. Boy was she a disaster. She would have made the unluckiest man in the world feel like his day had come. Wonderful, kind person, but if you weren't wrapped in ten blankets you had to watch out. Our dear Edwina. I wonder how she is now. Anyway, not to worry O'Connor, I know a good surgeon. Too bad they don't allow you to operate on yourself. Something about it being too dangerous, or is that impossible."

"Do you always make light of things that go on around here?"

"It's the only way I can keep what little of my mind I have left. Come on, that usually raises at least a small smile."

"Sorry," O'Connor replied, smiling shyly. "It's just that Major!"

"Don't let Hotlips get to you. Come on, let me take you to lunch. I promise I'll be on my best behaviour."

Hawkeye smiled and offered O'Connor his arm. She smiled back and accepted his offer.

"You've got a beautiful smile y'know," Hawkeye remarked as they left the nurses tent and headed towards the mess tent. "Don't let it go away. This place can get you down, but only if you let it."

Hawkeye held the door open at the mess tent to let O'Connor in. Many eyes turned to face them. As they got their food and turned to find a seat, Hawkeye's eyes caught sight of BJ and Ginger across the far side and led O'Connor to join them.

"This is Ginger Bayliss, one of our very fine and skilled nurses. This delinquent is Captain BJ Hunnicutt. Guys this is Lieutenant Dallas O'Connor one of our new nurses."

Dallas smiled and nodded to them both and sat down. She was so hungry, but being around new people, she restrained herself in her eating.

"So, Lieutenant," BJ began, watching O'Connor closely. He was struck almost dumb by her beauty. "Where are you from?"

"Please Captain," she replied, immediately feeling at ease with his friendly tone. "Call me Dallas, or O'Connor. I'm originally from Inverness in the North of Scotland, but my folks moved my brother and me to Texas when I was 6 years old. My Dad was from there originally. I've lived on the outskirts of Austin since I was 8 years old with my Dad. Sorry, I'm going on. Tell me about yourselves."

They each told O'Connor a little bit about themselves and she listened intently. It was her best way, and the best time, to find out more. You could hear the hurt in their voices when they spoke of their families, and how much they missed them. The Colonel had told her about the surge in wounded they had and that he had been told the enemy forces were pulling back. There would be a lull for now.

Hawkeye regarded O'Connor with cautious interest. The feeling that had hit him in Potter's office would not go away. Yet he noticed a deep sadness in her eyes that seemed to be trying to hide itself, very unsuccessfully, particularly when Radar came in and told her about his Mom and Iowa. There was such a pain in those deep green eyes that Hawkeye immediately felt he should help her.

By the time a week had passed, O'Connor had become friends with almost everyone in camp, except Majors Burns and Houlihan. She had been right that she wouldn't get along with Margaret and Major Burns was just the most annoying man she had ever met. It had been a very quiet week. No real influx of wounded. She had only really had to deal with Post-Op patients. Hawkeye and Donovan had become her closest friends.

One Friday, at least she though it was, they all seemed to merge into one, as they were sitting down to a late supper, the moment she had been dreading arrived.

_'Attention! Attention! All personnel, incoming wounded. All shifts report to triage. Time to break up the party folks. Welcoming committee to the helipad!'_

Hawkeye, BJ and the others jumped up from the table and headed for the door. O'Connor seemed to freeze. She couldn't get up. Hawkeye noticed this and came back in to her.

"Dallas," he said, touching her shoulder. She jumped a little and he could feel she was shaking. "Come on. Those people need our help."

"I don't know if I can, Hawkeye," her voice shook in reply. He saw the pain back in her, mingled with a fear so intense. "The intensity. Those poor people."

"You'll be ok," he helped her up. "The first time is always the worst. You will be on my table and I'll make sure Donovan is there too. She'll help you. Do you trust me?"

O'Connor nodded. His words bringing her the small amount of strength she needed. She got up and ran with Hawkeye to pre-op, never letting go of his hand. Burns and the Colonel had already finished triage and were scrubbing up as O'Connor and Hawkeye came in.

"What kept you?" Burns smirked. "The master surgeon suddenly getting cold feet?"

"Can it, Ferret Face," Hawkeye retorted as he showed O'Connor were to scrub.

"Everything ok, Hawk?" BJ asked smiling.

"Fine, Beej. What's my first job today?"

"Got a kid with a mass of shrapnel in his chest and a little in his neck."

"Lieutenant O'Connor," Major Houlihan cam through the double doors from the OR. "You will assist Colonel Potter. We don't want you jumping straight into a big case. The Colonel is only working on a dislocated shoulder."

"If it's ok, Major," O'Connor replied nervously. "I'd rather just do the big case and get it done with."

The Major frowned, thinking for a moment, then nodded, walking back through the doors to assist the Colonel. O'Connor breathed deeply, still shaking slightly and followed Hawkeye into the OR.

The first thing that hit her was smell. A sickly metallic scent that caught in her nose and throat. She stood just inside the door and was finding it hard to breath.

"O'Connor," Hawkeye's sudden, harsh tone brought her back to the job in hand. "Come on, this kid needs us."

Blanking the smell, she stood beside the table with her hat, mask, gown and gloves on. She was shocked to see that it really was a child on the table.

"Local village has been hit by shells," Hawkeye said, answering the unasked question that was in her mind. "Sponge."

"Sponge," she replied.

She couldn't believe how young the boy was. Adrenaline seemed to kick in and she concentrated on her job and Hawkeye's voice. Everything else faded away, and they seemed to be in a room on their own.

What felt like an age later, but was only a matter of a few hours, O'Connor sat just outside the OR removing her surgical garb. She felt numb. Her mind was back with her friends and their children. Her best friends daughter, her goddaughter, Austin, would be ten soon. It would be the first birthday Dallas had not been there. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Lieutenant?!" the Major's sharp tone cut through her thoughts, reminding her of the terrible place she was in. "Did you not hear the Colonel? We have more wounded. Get fresh gear on and go help Captain Pierce with the next case."

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry," she turned and headed back into the OR. The woman was driving her insane.

Twelve hours later, feeling as if she had been plunged into an ice bucket she was so numb, O'Connor collapsed onto her bunk with a heavy sigh. Above her, Donovan was reading and across the tent, Ginger and Kelly Jackson, the other new nurse, were playing Gin.

"You wanna play, Dallas?" Kelly asked, turning to her.

"No thanks, Kelly," she replied with a small yawn. "I'm just gonna write a letter and try to get some shut eye. Major's got me on Post-Op duty in six hours."

Kelly went back to her game. Dallas picked up her pad of paper and a pen and began to write.

'_Dear Dad,_

_I know it's been a long time since I last wrote, but it has been very busy here. Settling has been a little tough, but I think I've managed. You'd love the countryside here Dad, when it's not being blown to pieces. Wish I could walk about but our head nurse, Major Houlihan, doesn't seem to like me much and is keeping me on a tight rein. _

_We have 3 fantastic surgeons here which I guess is why this MASH has such a high efficiency, and one who is ok, but a jerk. Our CO, Colonel Potter is one of the best. You'd like him Dad, he reminds me of Uncle Tom. He seems to be a sort of father figure to the group. The next is a pleasant guy from California, Captain BJ Hunnicutt. He has a wife and a beautiful daughter, whom he has pictures of, but I'm sorry to say, he has never seen. His wife sends him cookies and cakes which he kindly shares. His tent mate, the jerk is Major Frank Burns. From the things I've heard, he had an affair with the Major Houlihan that ended badly. Which, I suppose, could explain __some__ of his jerky tendencies._

_My tent mates are very pleasant women. Nurses, Ginger Bayliss from Chicago, Kelly Jackson from New York (who is also new here) and Carrie Donovan from Memphis. They have been very nice to me and I feel we have become very good friends._

_There are many more people I must tell you about, Dad, but I must get some sleep, as we haven't long finished a 16-hour stretch in surgery and I'm due on duty in 5 hours. I will continue soon …'_

Dallas put her pen and pad under her pillow and lay on her bunk. As she faced the wall of the tent and curled to sleep, she felt the numbness fall away and the tears filled her eyes as she remembered the young boy she had assisted on. He wasn't much older than her goddaughter. She dried her eyes and tried to get some rest.

"Dallas?" the voice woke her from her dream of home. "Dallas, it's time to get up. Your shift starts in 20 minutes. I woke you slightly earlier in case you want a shower."

Dallas turned her groggy eyes to see Kelly standing next to her bunk, holding a mug for her of what she supposed was trying to be coffee.

"Thanks, Kelly," Dallas replied, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I think I'll go have a very quick one before I start. I'm on with Major Burns and he doesn't seem to like me as it is."

"He doesn't seem to like anyone," Kelly laughed. "You'd better hurry. Don't want to keep old Ferret Face waiting."

Dallas nodded, smiling and grabbing her towel and soap, ran to the nurses shower.

"Don't you ever sleep, Captain?" Dallas asked as she walked into Post-Op to find Hawkeye doing a skit for their younger patients.

"Ah, look ladies and germs," he continued as he bunny hopped towards her. The children all laughed and she couldn't help smiling herself. "My fabulous girl, Nurse O'Connor is here to relieve me. What about a goodbye kiss, my sweet?"

"Captain you're impossible," Dallas playfully pushed his puckered lips away. "What do you think kids, this (she held up her hand) or these (she puckered her lips) for the Doctor?"

All the children puckered their lips and made kissing noises. Dallas laughed and Hawkeye noticed the sweet dimples on the side of her mouth. He puckered his lips again, but she gave an overly dramatic sigh, turned his head and pecked him on the cheek. Hawkeye swooned dramatically out of the door to rounds of laughter and applause.

"Thank you my dears," he said as he popped his head back in. "I'll be here all war."

Dallas laughed as she walked to the other end of the room where Nurse Baker was going over the last of the charts. She was smiling through her concentration.

"Hey, Dallas," she began as she looked up. She looked tired. "Not much to advise you on really. Everyone is doing well. All IV's have just been changed that needed it. None of them should need any extra medication until the end of your shift. I think Major Houlihan is taking over from you at midnight. BJ should be in shortly."

"BJ?" Dallas was confused. "I though it was supposed to be Major Burns."

"He swapped with BJ, or maybe it was BJ's idea. To save you from Burns most likely."

They both laughed and Baker left for breakfast and a shower. Dallas went to settle the young patients to sleep. As she was tucking in the last little girl, she could hear one of the soldiers become very restless.

"No," he called out, but not very loud. "No. Get away from me."

She turned to see the young man flailing in his sleep. A nightmare she thought. She ran across to him and pulled up the stool next to his bed. She had come in a little early, but even so, BJ should have been in by now.

"Private Jones," she put her hands on the young man's shoulders. "It's OK. You're dreaming."

Private Jones awoke with a start. He was sweating. She took his hand in hers and stroked it gently. She picked up a towel and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Thank you, Nurse," he sighed, his breathing still quite shallow. "Oh! That was horrible."

"You're ok. You're safe here. But you must rest."

"I don't want to sleep." Jones was panicking.

"I'll be here watching over you. Nothing will hurt you. It would have to come through me first anyway."

"Thank you, Nurse. I think I'll read for a while before sleeping. You're so sweet. Pretty too."

Dallas smiled as the young man went all shy. She tapped his hand gently and handed him his book from the floor. Just as she was getting up to go back to the desk, BJ came through the door with two mugs.

"You're late, Captain," she began in her best Hotlips impression, but with a smile on her face.

"I'll just take this coffee back then, shall I?" BJ laughed.

"Probably best. Anyone who didn't know this place, or you, might think you were trying to poison me."

They both laughed, and BJ put the mugs on the desk. They sat chatting, as it was a very quiet shift. Private Jones did eventually manage to get back to sleep and was thankfully a quiet sleep. As they were finishing and checking up on everyone, Private Jones awoke again with a start, as Majors Burns and Houlihan came in letting the door slam. O'Connor went straight to him as he looked around wildly.

"Are you ok, Jones?" she asked calmly.

"That door just gave me a start," he replied. "Nurse, my shoulder is really hurting. Is there anything you can give me?"

"Give him another shot of morphine," replied BJ who had come over to the bedside, while updating the Majors. "That should also help you sleep more soundly Jones."

Dallas gave him the shot and Jones began to doze off again.

"Any problems, O'Connor?" Major Houlihan asked as Dallas got to her feet.

"No, Ma'am."

"Just Frank coming in," Hunnicutt replied. "We should warn the patients. Oh, wait, they're all asleep so should be safe enough. As long as he doesn't try to operate again."

"Watch your mouth, Captain," Burns retorted as Dallas resisted the urge to laugh. "Or I'll have you up in front of the Colonel."

"He'd probably agree. Anyway, let's go Dallas. I'll buy you a drink."

BJ lead Dallas out of the Post-Op. Once out of the door, she burst out laughing.

"Fancy coming over to the Swamp for a belt?" BJ asked as they started across the compound.

"Wont Captain Pierce be annoyed if we wake him up?"

"That fish? Nah, he'll still be awake. Maybe not alone though."

"Halt!" a shout broke the clear night air. "Who goes there?"

"It's BJ and Dallas, Klinger," BJ replied. "Just finished in Post-Op and off for a drink."

"Ok, you may pass."

"Thanks," Dallas smiled. "Oh, and Klinger, pop by my tent tomorrow lunch time. I've finished the alterations on that dress you asked me for. Although I still say you'd look better in the blue."

"Thanks Dallas. I've got so many blue dresses anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

BJ held the tent door open for Dallas and she ducked inside. It was the first time BJ had actually realised how tall she was. Almost six foot he would guess. He was also surprised to see Hawkeye alone, on his bed, reading.

"No Baker tonight, Hawk?" he asked. "Turn you down did she?"

"As if she would turn this down," Hawkeye replied indicating his entire body. "My apologies, Dallas (he just seemed to have noticed her) I didn't realise we had company, Beej. Wish you'd have said. I would have cleaned up and got out the crystal."

"You wouldn't have had enough time, Hawk. You look fine. We don't have any crystal."

"I meant the tent," Hawkeye threw his pillow. "You can't improve on my perfection!"

They all laughed and BJ threw the pillow back, hitting Hawkeye squarely in the chest. Hawkeye dumped the pillow on the bed and walked over to the still.

"Sorry we're fresh out of olives," he said handing a full glass to Dallas. "Actually we never had any fresh ones."

"I noticed," Dallas came back. "The only thing that seems to be fresh around here, Captain, is you."

"She catches on quick," BJ raised his eyebrows and his glass to Dallas. "Got you there, Hawk."

Hawkeye did indeed seem lost for words. He gulped down his Martini and poured another.

"Do you play poker?" he asked Dallas.

"I have played once or twice," she replied, smiling.

"How about you join us tomorrow night? There'll be BJ and me. Also Major Houlihan, Colonel Potter, Radar, Klinger and Father Mulcahy. Maybe even a friend of mine if he can get time away."

"Sounds good to me," Dallas replied as Hawkeye topped up her glass.

They sat talking for a couple more hours until Dallas glanced at her watch.

"Oh … dear," she began. "I must go get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

BJ had already fallen fast asleep on his cot.

"I'll walk you to your tent," Hawkeye slurred very slightly. As she stood up about to protest, Hawkeye stood up and took hold of her arm. "I'll not hear of it. I'll be on my best behaviour. Scouts honour."

"You're no boy scout," came a groggy voice from BJ's cot. Then snoring.

She laughed but allowed him to take her arm in his and take her out the door. She was barely tipsy but felt very unsteady on her feet, and was very glad of the support Hawkeye was giving her. She was usually able to hold her drink, but you could hardly call what she'd had drink.

"I'm not always like this y'know," she slurred now as the night air hit her. "But don't think this means you can take advantage. I'm not that kind of boy."

"I should hope not," Hawkeye laughed. "Being that you're a girl."

"You know what I meant."

Dallas playfully punched him, which proved to be a mistake, as he lost his balance and toppled into the bushes. She apologized profusely and offered him a hand up. But as she started to pull him up, she too lost her balance and fell down beside him. They both laughed until their sides ached. As the laughter subsided, Hawkeye looked deep into her smiling eyes. Dallas stared back at his. She felt a strange pulling sensation and they leant towards each other. They kissed gently. Then Hawkeye pulled away suddenly and stood up. He helped Dallas up but could not make eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry, O'Connor," he stammered. "I must go. Good night."

"Eh, good night," she said to his departing back.

Dallas stood there shocked and confused as she watched him go back into his tent. She turned, slight tears in her eyes, and went into her tent. She switched on the small lantern beside her bed, picked up the pad and pen from under her pillow and continued her letter.

'_It's 3am now Dad and I wish I could go back at least 4 hours. The one surgeon I never told you about before is Captain Hawkeye Pierce. He is a fantastic surgeon and a very good friend. At least I hope he still is after tonight._

_Oh, Dad, how could I be so stupid? I let my guard down and I swore I wouldn't. I was on Post-Op duty with BJ tonight and afterwards, he invited me for a drink. Of course, Hawkeye was there as he is BJ's other tent-mate. They have a still in their tent, Dad. Anyway, since it's been a long time since I've had a drink, it hit me quicker than normal. Although you can't really call that stuff drink. Anyway, BJ had fallen asleep on his cot so Hawkeye offered to help me back to my tent. We were having a good laugh and both fell over. Then … I kissed him. It was very short but he made an excuse and bolted back to his tent. Help me, Dad. I want to come home. Why did I let people in? Why could I not keep control? I can't be that ugly and horrible that someone would run from me can I? Anyway, I must sleep Dad._

_Give my love to everyone. There is a present for Austin enclosed. It's not much but can you give it to her from me._

_Your Always_

_Your loving daughter_

_Dallas'_

She sealed the letter into the envelope and attached it to the box with the hand-carved statue for Austin in and put it on top of her jacket, ready for the morning. She lay down and was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. But her sleep wasn't a peaceful one. Thoughts of the night replayed in her dreams. She had felt something from him, but it didn't tie in with his reaction.

When she awoke, she put everything out of her mind and headed to the mess tent for breakfast with Ginger. As they entered the tent, she saw Hawkeye sitting with the Colonel, Radar, Klinger and BJ. He caught her eye and looked away. She turned back to Igor who was asking what she wanted.

"You ok, Hawk?" BJ asked as Hawkeye stood and picked up his tray, unblinking.

"Yeah," Hawkeye replied turning to BJ. "I'm just tired of subjecting my stomach to this swill. I'm going to check if Sidney can make tonight's poker game."

"I'll place the call for you, Captain," Radar exclaimed getting up quickly.

"Thanks, Radar."

As he followed Radar out, Hawkeye took one last glance back at Dallas. She was laughing with Ginger, Kelly and Carrie, and seemed quite indifferent to him. He turned and left. He hoped Sidney could make it tonight; he could do with some help.

_To be continued_… 


End file.
